


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fast and the Furious Fusion, Belligerent Sexual Tension, F/M, Illegal Activities, Love Triangles, M/M, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, Possibly Unrequited Love, Protective Siblings, Slow Burn, Street Racing, Undercover Missions, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**8:35 AM**

He loved this life.The fast live.

It made him feel absolutely unstoppable.He had some close calls with the wrong side of the law here and there.But other than that,absolutely nobody could touch him or family.

That all changed the day Song Minho arrived in town.

He didn't know a lot about Minho at first,other than the fact he wasn't from this area of Korea.


End file.
